Power tools of this type have an electric motor (i.e., a main electric load). In the case of handheld power tools, the operating area is often illuminated by a suitable lighting mechanism, for example a suitable light-emitting diode (LED) (i.e., an auxiliary electric load). An operating area illumination mechanism of this type, which can be provided not only in a power tool but also in any other electric appliance, makes it easier or possible to operate with minimal external illumination and/or in unilluminated regions. The power for the electric motor and the power for the operating area illumination mechanism are ultimately provided from the same voltage supply such as a rechargeable battery. The brightness of the operating area illumination mechanism will decrease as the level of charge in the rechargeable battery decreases.